Many many a year ago
by LadySwift
Summary: The love of two young saiyans, the love that cost them so much and the tragedy that broke them apart... A GotenxBulla fanfic! i'm not very good with summaries! R&R! thanks! one-shot!


Many, many a year ago

BullaxGoten

Fan fiction

**Created by:**

Miss-Mitchie

Dragonball Z

**Fan fiction **

I do not own anything that has to do with Dragon Ball Z! i wish i did but i don't! Dende just isn't that nice!

My bounty is as boundless as the sea,

My love as deep; the more I give to thee, T

he more I have, for both are infinite.

Juliet to RomeoRomeo and Juliet Act II, Scene II

Many, many a year ago

Love is a symbol of eternity. It wipes out all sense of time, destroying all memory of a beginning and all fear of an end.

It's a silent cold night where we see in a small house surrounded by mountains of snow. Inside the house two young kids are sitting in bed looking over at their precious grandmother.

"**Grandma, Grandma tell us a story." The small girl said enthusiastically to her grandmother. **

"**Ok, ok sweetheart I'll tell you to a story worth telling," The grandmother says.**

**This statement had the two young children in suspense. **

"**Well c'mon grandma tells us the story!" The little boy says.**

"**I'm going, hold your pants on." **

**Their grandmother closes her eyes and she takes in a deep breath. **

"Many, many a year ago, there was a young beautiful and strong girl named

Bulla Briefs, she was the daughter of the most richest woman in the entire world, Bulma Briefs."

"She was also daughter of Vegeta, the Saiyan prince from planet Vegeta.

Bulla being the daughter of Vegeta also made her a Saiyan princess,

And well let's just say she looked like her mother but she certainly had her father's attitude."

Many, many a year ago

"**Grandma what's a Saiyan?" The little boy asks. **

**His grandma opens her eyes and she looks over at her grandson. **

"**Saiyans were a powerful race, In fact two of the most powerful people in the universe were indeed Goku the savior of Earth, and Vegeta himself." **

**The two young children stare in awe as their grandmother tells them her story. **

"**So they are aliens?" The little boy asks. **

**The wise grandmother that sits before them laughs.**

"**Yes," She says while still laughing. **

"**Well our story starts in the martial arts tournament." **

"Everyone had gathered together at the tournament, it was a huge deal this year everyone was talking about the tournament like mad, T.V. crews where everywhere interviewing the participants, personally Bulla thought it was all so boring,"

"Bulla where are you going?" Bulma asked her eighteen year old half-saiyan daughter.

"I'm going to the lady's room," Bulla said and with that she walked away from the group.

Bulma sighed and she looked over at the group.

The only ones participating where Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, Pan.

Everyone else was sitting beside Bulma.

She smiled to herself.

"**Grandma, why didn't anyone else participate?" The little girl asks. **

"**Well that's because everyone knew that they didn't stand a chance against Goku or Vegeta, and sense most of them were earthlings they wouldn't stand a chance against the half-saiyans." The wise old woman said. **

Many, many a year ago

Bulla walked around, she slipped into the bathroom unnoticed.

Once she came out she wasn't wearing her usual clothes, she was wearing an outfit she had made so no one would recognize her.

She signed herself up and she put her stuff in one of the lockers.

Once that was done she walked around.

It was a good thing that no one recognized her because at the moment she didn't want to be caught, she wanted to fight but she knew that everyone wouldn't take her seriously if they knew it was her.

Time went by and soon they were calling the names of the participants.

"**What do they do now grandma?" The boy and girl ask. **

"**Just wait and see." Their grandma tells them.**

"The punching machine, it was like all the other tournaments, the numbers were always very low, it was a surprise when someone scored 100,"

"Dianne Pratt!" They called. Bulla walked up to the punch machine.

She pulled her arms back and she acted like she hit it with all her might.

"200." The machine said. "Not bad." Bulla said to herself.

Many stared at her shocked as she passed them by.

Bulla could tell her brother and father where watching her closely.

She smiled at this.

"Hey, she's strong." Pan said to Trunks and Goten.

"Yeah." Goten said.

"There is something about her." Trunks said.

"And by something you mean?" Pan said she sounded pretty annoyed.

Trunks looked at Pan. "Pan not like that." he said.

"Then what do you mean?" Pan asked.

"Well I meant that there is something strange about her," Trunks said.

"You know she does seem different." Goten said.

Pan looked from Goten to Trunks.

"Okay both of you are paranoid," Pan said as she giggled.

The two half-saiyans looked at Pan.

"She is a just a normal human leave her alone." Pan said.

Pan walked away from the two. She walked over to Bulla.

"Hello there," Pan said to her.

Bulla looked at her.

"Hello." Bulla said.

"My name is Pan Son," Pan said extending her hand.

Bulla smiled she took her hand.

"My name is Dianne Pratt, nice to meet you." Bulla said.

Pan smiled. "It's nice to meet you to." Pan said.

Pan liked Dianne it was easy to get along with her, it reminded her of someone else but she just couldn't remember who.

"I saw that you got a high number." Pan said.

Bulla smiled. "Well I tried my best." Bulla said.

"Well your strong." Pan said.

"But not as strong as you, after all you are Mr. Satan's granddaughter." Bulla said.

Pan blushed.

"Well yeah." Pan said giggling.

Bulla winked at her.

"Don't worry I know the truth." Bulla said.

Pan looked at her.

"What truth?" Pan asked .

"I know he didn't beat cell, it was your dad." Bulla said.

Pan looked at her shocked.

"How did you know?" Pan asked her.

"Gohan saved our village and I knew he was going to beat Cell," Bulla said.

"You knew my father?" Pan asked.

"Not really." Bulla said.

"Like I said he saved our village, and he met my mother Lime." Bulla said.

"Lime I don't think I've heard of her." Pan said.

"**Grandma how did she know that stuff?" the little boy asked. **

"**Well she had heard Gohan and his father talking about his old friend Lime."**

"Well he is in the crowed somewhere, c'mon." Pan said and she grabbed Bulla's arm and she dragged her with her to the group.

"Hey, Pan how's it going?" Videl said as she saw her daughter.

"Hey, ma." Pan said.

Pan looked over at her father.

"Hey dad I want you to meet someone." Pan said.

Gohan looked over at Bulla.

"Dad, this is Dianne Pratt, she says she is Lime's daughter." Pan said.

Gohan was shocked to her from his old friend.

"Lime's daughter." Gohan said quietly.

He looked closely at Bulla.

She sort of resembled Lime.

Gohan smiled.

"Nice to meet you Dianne." Gohan said smiling.

"Indeed it's an honor to meet our savior." Bulla said.

Gohan looked at her shocked.

"Our village knows what you did and we are eternally grateful." Bulla said.

Gohan blushed slightly.

"It was nothing." Gohan said.

Videl was certainly amused with this.

"Gohan what you did was more than nothing." Videl said.

Gohan looked over at his wife.

"Videl." He said.

This caused everyone to laugh.

"**Grandma there is something your not telling us," The boy accused his grandma. **

**She smiled. "Well, Bulla had actually met with the real Dianne Pratt, she talked with her and they became friends, so she took her friend's identity and that's how she knew everything." **

"_Participants please come and see the results,"_

The announcer said but no one heard it sense everyone was cheering for the junior division.

"Pan, c'mon the announcer just called." Bulla said.

"What do you mean I didn't hear anything." Pan said.

"She's right." Everyone looked up to see Piccolo.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked Piccolo.

"I mean the announcer just called the participants." Piccolo said.

"C'mon." Bulla said she grabbed Pan's hand and they both ran back.

Once they arrived Trunks and Goten walked over to them.

"Trunks, Goten this is Dianne Pratt." Pan said.

"Hey." They both said.

"Hello," Bulla said.

"Pan!" The announcer called.

Pan walked over to pick a number out from the box.

"4." He said. Pan walked back to the group.

One by one they called everyone.

"Dianne Pratt!" They called.

Bulla walked over to pick a number.

"1." Bulla looked over at Goten. So she was going to fight him first.

Once everyone was listed everyone took a ten minute break and then the real tournament began.

"And now in the first match we have Goten Son vs. Dianne Pratt!" The announcer said.

"Give it up for them!"

"**Goten is going to crush her!" the little boy said. **

"**No he is not!" The little girl yelled at her brother. **

"**He is too! Boys are way better than girls!" **

"**Hey both of you don't get far ahead from the story, remember anything can happen sense they are both Saiyans." Their grandmother said. **

"Don't go easy on me." Bulla said.

Goten smiled. "I think it will be best if I do go easy on you." Goten said.

Bulla smiled.

"Okay then your funeral." Bulla said.

Goten smirked.

"Start!" The announcer yelled.

Bulla launched herself at Goten. She was too fast, she knocked him down to the ground. She jumped backwards and she did a perfect landing.

Goten lay on the ground.

_How did she do that? She's too fast and strong, maybe I shouldn't have underestimated her, I can still beat her after all I am a saiyan._

Goten stood up and he faced Bulla.

"Your strong Dianne." he said.

"I know your hiding your true power." Bulla whispered in his ear as she suddenly appeared there.

He backed away from her.

"Let's see it." He said.

"No, it's way to much for you." He said. He launched himself at her. Bulla didn't have much time to react he barely even touched her or so it seemed. Blood trickled down her left cheek.

Goten smiled.

"lucky shot mister." Bulla said as she wiped the blood away.

"C'mon then." Goten said.

Bulla launched herself at him. There was nothing stopping her, all she wanted was to prove to them all how strong she really was.

Punches and kicks where thrown as they started their feet left the ground and now the fight was in the sky.

"Why is Goten having such a hard time with this girl?" Bulma said.

"There is something about her, she's not normal." Vegeta said.

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked.

"She's different." Goku said.

"What are you two talking about?" Chi-Chi asked.

"That energy it's a Saiyan's energy." Vegeta said.

Chi-Chi and Bulma looked up at the girl,

"How could she be a Saiyan, I thought Vegeta and Goku where the only full Saiyans left." Bulma said.

Vegeta looked around.

"Bulma where is Bulla?" Vegeta asked her.

Bulma looked around.

"I don't know she said she had to go to the bathroom…but that was a long time ago." Bulma said.

Vegeta's head shot up.

"Bulla." Vegeta growled.

"Is that Bulla?" Bulma asked.

Goku nodded.

"What is she doing up there, I didn't even know she could fly." Bulma said.

"She's been training and no one knew." Vegeta said.

"C'mon Goten I know your tired of this why don't you just go super saiyan already?" Bulla asked.

"I don't need that to beat you." Goten said.

"Trust me you do." Bulla said. Her power was rising.

Goten glared at her,

"Fine!" He yelled.

He powered up and the familiar yellow aura surrounded him.

Bulla smiled.

"Excellent."

"Did he just go super saiyan?" Bulma asked.

"Someone stop him what if he kills her!" Bulma cried.

Vegeta gritted his teeth.

"Shut up woman, she is the Princess of Saiyans she is strong and she can hold her own in a fight." Vegeta said.

"**Grandma what's a super saiyan?" The boy asked curiously.**

"**A super saiyan is what s Saiyan turns into when he powers up." Their grandma said. **

"I've been waiting for this." Bulla said.

Goten launched himself at her. She dodged with ease.

Bulla flipped in mid air and she landed a kick on the back of his head.

Goten was thrown down to the ground of the rink.

The crowed stared up at Bulla amazed.

"She's strong." Goku said.

"Goten." Chi-Chi said her voice barely a whisper.

"Don't worry Goten is alright." Goku said.

Goten stood up from the rubble and he looked up at Bulla.

_I have no other choice but to do it. _Goten thought.

"Ha!" Goten yelled and he powered up to the next level.

Bulla smiled.

"Now I'm going to beat you Dianne." Goten said.

Bulla laughed.

Goten looked up at her shocked.

"I wouldn't be so sure Mr. super Saiyan." Bulla said

"What are you talking about Dianne?" Goten asked.

"What are they talking about?" Bulma asked.

"Goten still has no clue that it's Bulla." Piccolo said.

Everyone stared at the two amused.

"Hope he figures it out soon, or he'll get his but kicked." Gohan said. He looked down at his goddaughter.

Bulla smiled.

"You'll never be able to beat me Goten." Bulla teased.

"And why is that?" Goten asked.

"Your not the only saiyan here." Bulla said.

Goten stared at Bulla shocked as she took off her disguise.

"Bulla?" He said.

Suddenly in a blink of an eye the yellow aura surrounded Bulla, her hair stood up in spikes, and it was blonde with electricity bouncing off of her.

The Z-warriors all stared at the female super saiyan.

"How the hell did that happen?!" Vegeta yelled.

"My little girl is a super saiyan?" Bulma said.

"She's that strong, not even Pan can turn into a super saiyan!" Goku yelled.

Everyone knew that it was harder for female saiyans to turn into super saiyans sense it wasn't in their nature.

Bulla giggled as she saw the look on Goten's face.

"You shouldn't be surprised Goten." Bulla said.

"How did you….?" Goten began.

"I don't know exactly, it just came to me I felt a power build inside me and bang there I am as a super saiyan, and the most funny thing is that I am not just a super saiyan I am an ascended super saiyan just like you." Bulla said.

"What?!" Goten, Vegeta, Goku, Piccolo, Trunks, Pan and Gohan yelled.

"What is it?" Bulma and Chi-Chi asked at once.

"Bulla has passed the super saiyan form, she's a super saiyan 2." Goku said.

Bulla launched herself at Goten.

Goten and Bulla matched at every blow.

"Give up while you can." Bulla said.

"I'd have to say no." Goten said.

"Fine," Bulla said and she disappeared, reappearing behind him.

She elbowed him on his back and he was sent flying downwards.

She spread her arms up and she sent a strong KI attack at him.

Clouds of the dust surrounded the arena.

Bulla covered her eyes and she focused on her other senses.

She listened for Goten, she knew that attack had not gotten him.

Out of nowhere Goten did something that not even he himself had expected.

His hand had acted on it's own accord.

Bulla was sent flying downwards to the ground, once the dust cleared it was revealed that Bulla had fallen unconscious, and she had landed outside of the rink.

"**See I told you! boys will always win!" The little boy told his sister. **

"**Now, now settle down." **

Goten watched in horror as everyone rushed to her side. She was badly injured.

Goten saw the murderous look on Vegeta's face.

Goku flew up to his son and he looked him in the eye.

"Goten go now, I think it would be better that you go home." Goku said.

Goten looked down at Bulla.

All he wanted to do was see if she was okay, he wanted to make sure she was okay, but he decided he should listen to his father, Goten took off.

When Bulla woke up she realized she was in her bedroom.

"Bulla!" She heard Bulma cried as she wrapped her arms around her Bulla.

"Hey, mom." Bulla said.

"Sweetheart how do you feel?" Bulma asked.

"I feel fine mom." Bulla said as she tried to get out of bed.

Bulma stopped her.

"No you don't you have to rest." Bulma said.

"Mom, I'm fine." Bulla said and she stood up.

"I am never going to understand you saiyans." Bulma said.

Bulla smiled.

She walked to her bathroom and she took a warm shower.

"**Grandma, he fell asleep." The little girl accused her brother.**

**Their grandmother stood up and she tucked in her grandson.**

"**Maybe it's time you go to sleep as well." **

"**No I want to hear more." The little girl said.**

Bulla walked around the gardens of Capsule Corp.

She had just discovered that everyone blamed Goten for almost killing her.

She was in fury.

No one believed her side of the story.

She walked around with her arms crossed.

Bulla looked up at the sky and she decides to go flying.

As she is flying around, her speed begins to pick up she has let her mind wander off so her increase in power was uncontrolled.

Reality came back to her as what felt like solid steel crashed into her, sending her flying towards the ground.

As she made contact with the ground an enormous crater surrounded her.

She stood up to fast, every muscle in her body was screaming at her. The pain was unbearable.

Half-blinded by the pain she looked around for any sign of her attacker.

She saw nothing.

She realizes that she is near Goten's apartment.

With difficulty but it was possible she arrived at his front door.

"Bulla!" Goten yelled as he saw in what condition she was.

"G…Goten." Bulla said before she fainted.

Goten caught her and took her inside.

As he is taking care of her wounds he notices a strange mark on her.

Bulla could feel the warmth of the fireplace in front of her.

She slowly opened her eyes and the blurry figure of Goten surprised her.

"Goten." Bulla said her voice barely a whisper.

"Bulla." Goten said, concern was clear in his voice.

Bulla smiled at him. "Thank you Goten." Bulla said.

"Bulla what happened to you?" Goten asked her.

Bulla told him what had happened.

"And nothing was there?"

"Nope, I didn't see nothing." Bulla said.

Bulla looked closely at Goten, his features resembled those of an old man who hadn't caught any sleep for a long time.

"Goten how long have I been out?" Bulla asked.

"Four days." Goten said quietly.

"And have you even slept?" Bulla asked him.

He stayed quiet.

"Goten you have to catch some rest." Bulla said, anger clear in her voice.

He smiled at her.

"All I care for right now is that your okay." Goten said.

Bulla smiled.

"Go catch some rest." She told him.

Goten hesitated.

"Go I'll be fine." Bulla said.

Goten listened to her and he walked up to this room.

In the middle of the night Bulla woke up and she went up to Goten's room.

She slipped into his room and she watched as he slept.

She slowly slipped onto the bed and she hugged the sleeping Goten. As if he knew she was there he wrapped his arms around her, as if protecting her.

The day after Bulla slipped away unnoticed from the house.

As she flew around she suddenly realized she had become lost.

As Bulla flew over the ocean she was suddenly pulled into the water.

Something was dragging her to the bottom.

"Help!" Bulla tried to yell but it was impossible.

She felt pain all around her body.

Every single muscle in her body ached.

Bulla tried her best to fight it off but to no avail.

As Bulla closed her eyes and she felt her life slipping away, it happened her whole body glowed, energy shot up and engulfed her.

The thing that attacked her vanished.

The only thing left was a different Bulla.

Her eyes glowed blood red, her hair had gone completely red, and her ki energy was dark.

Goten felt this change and he took off towards the source.

The other saiyans on Earth had felt it too, they all rushed to it's source.

"Bulla?" Goten asked as he looked at the red headed woman in front of him.

She laughed. Her laugh was to painful for Goten he felt her pain and sorrow.

"Hello, Goten." she said in a bitter voice.

"Bulla what happened to you?" he asked.

"You happened to me." She said.

"Now thanks to you this planet is forever going to be erased from the universe." She said.

Glowing auras flowed threw her and they shot up into space.

The Earth began to shake, the sky had turned dark.

Everyone had arrived but they were separated from Goten and Bulla, there was no way from them to reach the two.

"And last words Goten?" she asked.

Goten suddenly understood what he was meant to do.

"Yes there is." He said.

"Well speak away."

"Bulla, I love you and I always will, forgive me." Goten said. He began to approach her. "Stay away from me!" Bulla yelled. She threw Ki attacks at them but that didn't stop Goten.

He grabbed her arms.

Tears of blood ran down her cheeks.

Fear flashed in her eyes.

"Love is a symbol of eternity. It wipes out all sense of time, destroying all memory of a beginning and all fear of an end."

Goten said.

"Goten no!" Bulla cried.

Goten's life flashed before his eyes as his life came to an end as well as the destruction of Earth.

Goten had given his life to save both the Earth and the love of his life.

Bulla lay on the ground crying her heart out as she realized her love had given his life for her.

"**Why does it have to be sad?" The little girl asked. **

"**Some things are just meant to happen that way sweetheart." **

Two months passed and Bulla found out that there was still one reason for her to smile. She was two months pregnant, a little child was inside of her.

That beautiful baby was the one thing that would put a smile on her face.

The one thing that kept her broken heart beating.

Bulla named her daughter Galiana Aileen.

"**Mother their both asleep." A young woman said to the elder woman. **

**The younger woman helped her mother and they walked outside. **

"**Keep going mom." She said. **

"Many years passed and the beautiful Galiana had two children named Emily and Ethan. And now they are peacefully asleep in their warm house."

Bulla finished her story.

Galiana smiled. "Thanks for the story mom." She said and she walked back into the house.

Bulla was left outside by herself as the snow silently fell from the sky.

She smiled. "Oh, Dende." she whispered.

As she looks around she spots him there in front of her.

"Bulla it's time." he whispers.

She smiles.

"For what exactly?" she asks him.

"For you to join me." he says.

He reaches out for her hand.

"Would you like me to escort you?"

Goten asks her.

Bulla smiles.

"I would love that." She says as she takes his hand.

She begins to sparkle as she turns to look at her partner. She looks as young as she looked when he had died.

As they walk away the two begin their journey to otherworld.

Galiana, and her two children stand next to Bulla's bed.

Tears are visible on their faces.

Young Emily reaches out for her grandmother's hand.

"Love is a symbol of eternity. It wipes out all sense of time, destroying all memory of a beginning and all fear of an end."

The young girl quotes.

Galiana looks at her daughter.

"What do you mean pumpkin?" she asks her little one.

"Their legacy will forever live on because their love is stronger than anything."

**The end**


End file.
